


whatever you want

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [324]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tenko is always so careful and cautious, and Himiko wants to let her do whatever she wants.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Commissions [324]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 34





	whatever you want

“Anything I want? Like, anything at all?” Tenko asks, for what feels like the millionth time.

“Yes, anything,” Himiko replies, trying not to sound too exasperated. It is still a little early to get exasperated with her, but she sure does make it easy when she goes on about things like this. Instead, Himiko keeps her patience, because this is her birthday present for her girlfriend. This is what she is giving Tenko, giving her a chance to do whatever she wants, to have the fun that she wants to have, without having to worry about anything else.

“Alright, if you’re sure! I mean, you can always tell me if anything is too right. You know that, right?” Tenko, despite her excitement, is as cautious with Himiko as ever. That is something that will likely never change, and it makes her a good partner in just as many ways as it makes her exhausting. It is nice to have someone who will always look out for her, and always put her first, but sometimes, Himiko would like it if Tenko would focus more on herself. Hence why she got the idea to let her have full control in bed for her birthday, assuring her that there is nothing she needs to worry about.

Tenko is definitely still going to worry, because that is who she is, but at the very least, Himiko knows that she is going to try.

Their clothes come off with relative ease, without Tenko hesitating too much, or trying to figure out if something as simple as _this_ is okay. And once she has Himiko naked, they sit together on the bed, Tenko leaning over her as she pulls her into a long kiss, cupping her cheek at first, then pushing her hand back to run it through her short hair, petting her gently, pushing her body closer to Himiko’s.

She nibbles at her lip as she pulls out of the kiss, breathing growing heavier, and there is a needy look in her eyes. It is always nice to see that look, to see how much Tenko needs her, even when she has not done anything at all. Finally, her hands start to move down further, drifting down Himiko’s back at first, until she starts moving further out of their embrace, so that she can move to her chest, gently pushing her onto her back and leaning over her like this.

“Is this okay?” she asks, breaking the silence.

“Of course it is,” Himiko replies. “We do this all the time.”

“I know, I just wanted to be sure.” With that, she starts to softly grope at Himiko’s small breasts, squeezing her before focusing more on playing with her nipples. Tenko knows just how sensitive she is, and as she starts to pinch and pull, Himiko is left panting, writhing beneath her touch. If she were to keep going like this, if she were to only do this, she has no doubt that Tenko would be able to get her off like this.

Honestly, it would not surprise her if something like that happened, considering how dedicated Tenko is to her pleasure. That is part of why she wanted to do something like this for her, pushing Tenko to do whatever _she_ wants, rather than obsessing over what she can do to make it better for Himiko, what she can do to make everything all about Himiko. As nice as that attention is, she wants to know that Tenko is truly happy and satisfied, and she wants to see what Tenko does when she has free reign to do whatever it is that she wants.

Maybe all she wants is to tend to Himiko, but Himiko suspects that there is more to it than that, and that there will be more to it, once she has the chance to get comfortable in it. For now, she starts kissing her again, this time while she continues to play with her nipples, making Himiko moan into her mouth. It quickly becomes overwhelming, so much stimulation that she can hardly stand it, and it makes her want so much more, to the point that it hard not to outright ask for it, forgetting that she is letting Tenko take control.

Her hands start to drift lower again, abandoning her breasts all together, and with one between her legs, Tenko breaks the kiss, and Himiko cries out, loud and unrestrained as he girlfriend starts to finger her, slowly and gently at first, as she mumbles, “Is this okay?”

It is difficult for Himiko to even speak right now, so she can barely gasp out, “Yeah, that’s fine,” wishing that Tenko could tell just from looking at her that she loves this more than she could ever possibly say. But she is just cautious and attentive, as always.

“Good, I’m glad,” Tenko murmurs, her thumb stroking Himiko’s clit, and she bites her lip as she listens to the way that Himiko cries out for her. She does not want to slow until she has gotten her off like this, and then she will move on and be a bit more selfish, doing what it is that she has in mind. Until then, she will keep teasing her like this, driving her mad with pleasure as she pushes her closer and closer to the edge, her moans and whimpers quickly growing breathless.

And just like that, Tenko is able to push her over the edge, leaving her screaming out with her pleasure. She pulls back to give Himiko a chance to come down from the high, to catch her breath and regain her composure, and then she is smiling at her, asking, “That was good, right?”

“Of course it was. Couldn’t you tell?” Himiko teases her. Now that that is out of the way, she knows that Tenko will start to allow herself to indulge more, and looks forward to seeing what it is that she has in mind, what made her so eager to agree to this.

“Glad to hear it! Okay, I think I know what I want next!” she says, before moving away for a bit, so that she can go get something. Himiko watches her rummaging through a drawer, knowing exactly what it is that she wants, and sure enough, Tenko returns to her with a harness and a strap-on secured to her body, and their lube.

She wants to fuck her in the ass like this, and so, she has to finger her a little more first, to make sure that she is ready for it. Himiko gets up so that she can be bent over for Tenko, who gets in behind her, spreading her cheeks so that she can start working one slick finger inside of her. Himiko is even tighter back here, and moan as Tenko takes her time fingering her, wanting to make sure that this feels good, even beyond serving its purpose of making sure that she is ready to take the toy.

After she is certain that one finger is fine, then she starts with the second finger, not having much trouble fitting inside of her either. She does pause to ask if this is okay, and Himiko urges her along, insisting that she can handle this, trying not to let her slight annoyance show. With two fingers inside of her, she can take more time working her open, spreading and scissoring them, hooking them in her tight hole, making her moan that much more, as she tries to hold nothing back.

As long as she can make sure that Tenko knows she is enjoying herself, she does not mind the pathetic way that she moans from every bit of pleasure. Tenko is always going to be concerned that she is not doing anything wrong, so it is always easier to make sure that she is reassured in every way possible. But she is pretty sure that this will not be enough to stop her from asking again, a few more times, if Himiko is really sure that all of this is okay, that she is handling it well and that she likes it. Still, whatever she can do.

After spending a generous amount of time just using two fingers on her, Tenko starts working a third finger in, just for good measure. If she were to keep going, at this slow and gentle pace, Himiko has no doubt that she would be able to fit all of her fingers, but they have never gone that far or tried that. For now, this is more than enough for her, and perfect for getting her ready for what they want to do.

Like this, she starts to become impatient for the main event, but keeps that to herself, trying to wait patiently until Tenko is finally ready to take things further, slowly pulling her fingers back so that she can start getting the toy slick as well. With Himiko ready for her, she gets into position behind her, teasing her with the tip of the strap-on. She can feel it pressing against her, but Tenko hesitates, not pushing it in just yet.

“Do you want this? Is this okay?” Tenko asks, immediately giving away the reason for her hesitation.

“Yes, I want it,” Himiko replies, exasperated. As if she would let it go this far just to back out now! “Please, I really want you to,” she adds, for good measure, and that reassures Tenko enough that she finally starts to push forward, easing the toy into Himiko’s ass slowly.

It feels good, she can’t deny. After all of Tenko’s teasing- never intentionally teasing, just her caution and attention to foreplay and preparation at work- it feels so good to be able to get what she wants most, and as Tenko’s hands come to rest on her hips, she can’t help pushing back a little bit, to draw the toy a little deeper inside of her, urging Tenko to keep going until it is completely buried in her ass.

There is never any way to get her to rush, but she stops holding back quite as much, pushing forward more and more, until she has fit it entirely, and then she relaxes for a moment, obviously pausing to make sure that Himiko is still comfortable with it. Himiko, of course, has no complaints, except perhaps regarding how much she wants this to keep going, but that is not something that she is going to vocally complain about right now.

Instead, she waits until Tenko has started thrusting forward, slowly of course, to start crying out a bit more. Were it up to her, she would probably not be that expressive of a lover, but she finds that expressing herself is the best way to make sure that Tenko does not worry senselessly, and that is the most important thing. And so, she cries out with her ecstasy, making every bit of enjoyment loud and clear, encouraging Tenko to keep going, to keep giving her more, until she is fucking her faster, and absolutely overwhelming Himiko with how good it is.

At that point, it does not take very long to push her over the edge, and when she comes, she makes sure that Tenko knows it, moaning so indulgently that there can be no doubt that she is enjoying herself right now. Tenko comes to rest, waiting for her to catch her breath and to recover, and then she slowly pulls back, withdrawing the toy, that same question on her lips.

“Was that good? You liked it, right?”

“Loved it.” She certainly hopes that she does not sound sarcastic as she says it, because that would leave Tenko doubting, and all she wants is for her to keep going. Fortunately, she seems to want to keep going anyway, saying that she has just a few more things she wants to do- if Himiko is completely and one hundred percent okay with those things, of course. Himiko promises that she is.

“Would you be alright with me sitting on your face?” she asks, almost bashful as she does, even this far into a session where she is entirely in control, allowed to do whatever she wants. “If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

“Of course it is,” Himiko replies. Ultimately, she loves Tenko too much to really get mad at her over this; if she did not worry like this, even when it gets to a nearly annoying degree, she would not be the same Tenko that Himiko wanted to be with to begin with. That being said, it is still really hard to keep the exasperation out of her voice, but it all feels worth it when she sees the way that Tenko smiles, so excited to be given permission.

With Himiko on her back, Tenko gets on top of her so that she can straddle her face. Now _this_ is something that Himiko is excited for, even if it is more work on her part that Tenko usually makes her do. This is what she wanted to see, what she wanted to do with Tenko, and she is glad that she is finally doing something so one-sided, something for her own pleasure.

Himiko wastes no time in parting her lips, pushing her tongue up so that she can start eating Tenko out, willing to do as much work as she possibly has to, if it means that Tenko comes out of this completely content, and happy that she decided to go along with this, happy that she did what she wanted for once, rather than only concerning herself with Himiko’s pleasure. Her moans fill the room right away, her voice dripping with arousal and indulgence, as she eagerly gives herself over to all that Himiko has to offer her.

It is not long before she allows herself to be a little more forceful with it. Nothing major, but for Tenko, it seems like a lot, as she begins to grind down a bit, riding Himiko’s face, her voice coming out in whiny gasps, so needy and so horny, needing to use Himiko like this to be able to get off. It is so wonderful to hear her lose herself like this, to know that she is completely overwhelmed by pleasure, so much so that, at least for a little while, she is not able to worry about anything else.

She is pushed closer and closer to her climax as she works her hips, and Himiko can tell just from the sound of her voice, knowing that she is close, and closer still, with each passing second. Her moans become unrestrained cries, her head thrown back as she forgets herself entirely, only concerned with the pleasure of the moment, until finally, she can’t take it anymore. With a sharp cry, she gives in, and this cry fades into a low, pathetic moan as she rides out the waves of her climax.

She has to remain like that for a moment, a little too overwhelmed to do anything else until she has started to come down from the high a bit, but once she starts to catch her breath, she moves to get off of Himiko’s face. It is no surprise that, as soon as she can speak again, she asks, “Was that alright?”

“I said it was, didn’t I?”

“I know, but did you enjoy it? Was it okay?”

“Tenko, it always is,” she replies, letting just a little bit of annoyance creep into her voice. Anything to drive the point home, so that Tenko knows that she does not have to always worry so much.

“I have just one more thing I want to do, if that’s alright with you.” Even with these reassurances, she still feels that she has to add that at the end, so Himiko assures he that it is.

And the last thing that she wants to do involves the two of them tangling their legs together, wrapping up with one another, so that they can grind together like this, rubbing their cunts together and using that shared friction to get off. Tenko has said before that she always feels so close to Himiko when they do this, and even though she is not quite sure how to describe it, Himiko has to say that she feels the same way.

That is true today as well, and soon enough, the two of them have fallen into a frantic pace, panting and groaning as they work together to get one another off. Himiko can’t help but think that most of this has still been more focused on her, and on her pleasure, but if that is what Tenko wanted, then that means that she still did what she was asked. If all she wants for her birthday is, for the most part, to take care of Himiko, then who is she to deny her that?

For now, she just wants to enjoy this last little bit, as they finish off Tenko’s birthday celebration, clinging to one another as they work in tandem, both pushed to the edge together, and both letting out their moans at the same time, reaching their climax nearly simultaneously. And then, the two of them can fall back and lay together, panting as they work to recover.

Doing so much back to back leaves them both worn out, and it might be a bit before they are in the mood to move at all, but that is just fine. It is still Tenko’s birthday, and so, if she wants to lay around cuddling with Himiko for a good while longer, than Himiko is more than willing to let her do that. After all, she would want to do that either way, whether as a part of Tenko’s birthday present or not, because she just enjoys being close with her like that.

“But was all of that good for you too?” Tenko asks after a moment of silence, and Himiko sighs. She’s never going to change in that regard, but it really is part of what Himiko loves about her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
